


Hidden

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Hidden

**Title:** Hidden  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Bugger  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/None  
 **A/N:** More silliness, but it's not my fault. With prompts like these what do you expect?  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Hidden

~

“Hurry,” Harry said impatiently. “We’ll be late.”

“Bugger! It was here,” Ron muttered, searching the drawers frantically.

“What?”

Ron blushed. “The plug,” he said.

“We’re going out right now. We won’t need it.”

“We will when we get back.”

“Awfully sure of yourself, aren’t you?”

“I’ve seen how excited Quidditch makes you,” Ron said. “I thought I would have everything ready for later.”

Harry smirked. “We’ll find it,” he said. “Come on.”

And as they walked out, Harry was careful to make sure his gait looked normal. He didn’t want Ron guessing where he’d hid the plug until much later.

~


End file.
